Amnesiac Alice
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Alice gets amnesia, after a horrible accident. How will this effect the penguins when they find out? Will they ever get the old Alice back? Please read to find out more.Warning: Genres may vary. Rated K-plus for safety.BTW: This is not a branch.
1. Chapter 1

" Amnesiac Alice"

Hello and welcome to " Amnesiac Alice". Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 1

During a cloudy night, at the Central Park Zoo, Alice was standing on a wooden stepladder, changing a

light bulb, over by the penguin habitat. " Stupid bulb," Alice grumbled as she took the old light bulb off the

top of the light post, " I thought I just changed this same lamp post, last week. I knew I should've gotten

the extended warranty."

Meanwhile, in the HQ, the penguins were all playing _Stomp the Wombat_, while listening to the weather

channel from their cement block built table. " Also, according to meteorologists," a weather woman's voice

tweeted, " A thunderstorm will be heading over New York City, tonight. So, if you're planning on going

outside, don't forget to wear your rain coat and bring an umbrella with you. Thank-you."

" Thunderstorm my beak," Kowalski, who had the nine-of-spades taped to his forehead, grunted as he held

four other cards in his flippers. He was sitting on the side of the table, furthest from the sewer entrance,

right next to Rico.

" What do you mean, Kowalski," Private, who had the three-of-clubs taped to his forehead, chirped as he

held the same amount of cards as the others in his flippers. He was across from Kowalski and sitting right

next to Skipper.

" Weather people are hardly ever accurate," Kowalski muttered, " All they do is half guess the weather.

That's it. Other than that, nothing." Suddenly, thunder vibrated the whole HQ. " I stand corrected,"

Kowalski sighed after he and the others jumped from the sound.

Back outside, Alice jumped when she heard the thunder. Next, she fell off the ladder, causing it to teeter-

totter from side to side, and landed on her butt. The bulbs, which were in the zookeeper's hands, slipped

out and shattered on the sidewalk. Alice snarled then went to stand up, but was greeted by the ladder

falling toward her. She gasped and went to run, but the ladder hit her on top of the head, knocking her

unconscious.

In the meantime, back inside the HQ, the power went off just as Rico was about to win the card game,

against his team. Once it went off, Private screamed in a high-pitched tone and flung his cards in the air,

while Rico groaned. " Rico," Skipper barked, " Flashlight."

Rico coughed up the flashlight then press the button on one of the sides. Unfortunately, the light only lit

one-fourth of the room. " Kowalski, analysis," Skipper roared as he and the other two set their cards, along

with the ones on their foreheads, down on the table.

" We seem to have possibly blown a fuse," Kowalski retorted then stood up from where he was sitting, " I'll

go fix it. Rico, another flashlight, if you please?" After Rico had coughed up a flashlight, the tall intellect took

it then waddled through the sewer entrance. A few moments later, he returned, sliding a flipper down his

face. " It wasn't a fuse," he sighed as he approached the table.

" Maybe the power outage was from the storm," Private rang.

" Or a squid invasion," Skipper uttered then hopped out of his chair, placing his flippers on his hips, " Come

on. It's time to commence Operation: UFO Investigation." After saying that, Skipper and his team exited out

of the HQ, through the fish bowl entrance. Next, they began scanning the area, but it was too dark to see,

even with two flashlights, lighting the way. Apparently, the entire city blacked out during the storm. " I

should've known it would come to this one day," Skipper murmured, " One moment, you're watching

television and playing a nice, quiet card game. Second a black out happens and before you know it, space

squids invade and aim to collect everyone's heads. It sickens me."

" Or maybe it's just regular old black out, like last time," Private, who was standing between Skipper and

Kowalski, peeped.

" That's preposterous, Private," Skipper scoffed then began waddling toward the edge of the platform with

the others following, " That's just what the space squids want you to think." Once the penguins were at

the edge of the platform, they hopped over the fence and landed on the sidewalk. They were just about to

investigate the other habitats in the zoo when they heard a moan coming from behind them. Swiftly, the

penguins turned around, snapping into their defensive positions. The penguins gasped as they saw a dark

figure sitting up.

" My head," the figure mumbled as it rubbed the top of its head.

" Space squid," Skipper hollered, " Gentlemen, attack." Just as the figure was about to stand up, it was

knocked back down to the ground by the four leaping penguins. " Gotcha, space squid," the lead penguin

honked as he held onto the figure's left arm, holding it down.

" Space squid," a female voice piped, " What's a Space squid?"

" It sounds just like Alice the zookeeper," Private squeaked as he held down Alice's right arm.

" No way that's that Alice," Kowalski, who was holding down Alice's left leg, hissed, " She doesn't

understand animal talk."

" Rico, shine a light on the invader," Skipper grunted as he and the others struggled to hold Alice down.

Rico, who was holding down Alice's right leg with one flipper, shined the light in Alice's face, causing her to

close her eyes.

Private gasped as he looked at the figure. " It is that Alice," he chirped.

" Who's Alice," Alice groaned as she squinted her eyes at the light, trying to adjust them, " Where am I?

How did I get here?"

" You mean, you don't know," Kowalski uttered.

" No," Alice buzzed.

" Well, you're at the Central Park…Ow," Private blurted as he rubbed the back of his head. Skipper was the

one who slapped him.

" I think the question should be is why are you here, Space squid," Skipper snapped as he glared at Alice.

" I don't know why," Alice squealed, " And what the heck is a space squid? And by the way, who are you?"

" Well, we're," Kowalski grunted then got smacked on the side of the face by Skipper, " Ow."

" Kowalski," Skipper barked as Private wandered off toward the fallen ladder, which was partially seen from

the light of the flashlight, " Can't you see that this space squid is just trying to trick us by using our

memories, against us?"

" Skipper, look," Private whistled from over by the ladder. He was looking down at the ground, observing

the broken glass on the sidewalk. The other penguins let go of Alice's limbs and waddled over to the sight.

" Kowalski, give me an analysis on what happened here," Skipper uttered.

Kowalski looked around the sight, taking in as much information as he could. " Hmm," he hummed as he

rubbed the bottom of his beak, before answering, " Judging by the way that ladder is laying on the ground,

along with the broken pieces of glass scattered all over the place, I'd say that the real Alice was

kidnapped."

" Or maybe the thunder frightened Alice, made her fall off the ladder, and caused her to hit her head, while

she was changing a light bulb," Private chirped then paused, " Or maybe, perhaps, the ladder fell, hit Alice

on the head, and made her lose her memory, while she was trying to change a light bulb."

" Private, you just can't keep yourself from saying preposterous things, can you," Skipper groaned as he

slapped himself in the forehead.

" Well, there are pieces of glass scattered everywhere, plus there's a bump on Alice's head," Private

chimed as he pointed to Alice, who was sitting up. She had taken her cap off and began feeling the top of

her head, until she came across a bump the size of a softball.

Skipper rolled his eyes then folded his flippers. " That still doesn't prove that she's not a space squid,

Private," the leader grunted then turned toward the tall intellect, " Right, Kowalski?"

" Actually, Skipper, I have to agree with Private on this one," Kowalski pinged as he looked down at his

leader then began gesturing toward objects around the scene of the accident, " Judging from the size of

the bump on Alice's head and the location of the ladder and the shattered glass, I'd say that Alice was hit

in the head by the ladder, after she had fallen down, thus shattering the light bulbs in the process. You

see, she must've been trying to change the bulb on that lamp post, which, need I remind you, keeps

going out, every single week, for some unknown reason."

" Oh yeah," Skipper half-whispered as he took a flipper to the bottom of his beak, " I almost forgot about

that. So, what do we do about our amnesiac friend?"

* * *

Uh-oh. Alice has amnesia...and understands animal talk? BTW: I'm not even sure if a hard hit in the head would actually cause a person to understand animal talk, but it is fanfiction, after all. Anywho. Coming up next in Chapter 2. Catch how the penguins deal with the Amnesiac Alice. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

" Amnesiac Alice"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everyone. I appreciated them. Anywho. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

" How about we take her into the HQ, until she gets better," Private tweeted. " Or at least, until

morning?"

" And then what," Skipper snapped as he flung his flippers out to the sides. " Have the four of us shipped

away from here, again when she snaps out of it? I don't think so."

" Skipper, we have no choice," Kowalski buzzed. " There's nobody else around here who could help her.

Besides, I'd like to run some tests of my own to make sure that that hit didn't do any permanent damage

to her brain."

" Fine," Skipper groaned as he rolled his eyes. Several minutes later, the penguins and Alice entered the

HQ, through the sewer entrance.

" Wow," Alice rang as she scanned the room, while scrunched down, almost army crawling. " Nice place,

but the ceiling is kind of too low for me."

" Okay, Alice," Skipper snapped, narrowing his eyes at the red headed woman in the doorway. " Before

you even set foot in this compound, let's get some rules straight. First off, the bunk area, along with the

periscope is completely off limits. Second, don't tell any other humans, any at all, about you coming in

here or talking to us. Thirdly, when you get your memory back, I expect you to forget you were ever here

and won't call animal control or anything. And finally, the bathroom is down the hall. Please don't stink it

up. Any questions?"

" Just one," Alice peeped as she stared down at the lead penguin. " A few actually. What's a periscope?

What's a bunk area? And what is a bathroom?"

" You see that area over there," Skipper pointed a flipper over at the bunk area and the periscope. Alice

nodded her head. " I expect you to stay out of that area," he uttered. " And a bathroom is…Well…I'll have

Marlene show it to you, later."

" Who's Marlene," Alice piped.

" She's an otter," Private tweeted with a smile. " She lives in a habitat, just across from where you got

into your accident"

" I got into an accident," Alice chirped. " When?"

Skipper sighed as he placed a flipper over his forehead and slid it down his face. " It's going to be a long

night," he groaned then turned to the tall intellect who was standing to the left of him, looking through

pages on his clipboard. " Kowalski, diagnosis?"

" Can't say for certain," Kowalski muttered as Private waddled away from the group to get an ice pack

out of the freezer, which was across from the bunks. " But in conclusion, she's going to have to stay

overnight for observations."

" Here," Private chimed as he held up a small ice pack to Alice, after he had come back from the freezer. "

To help the swelling of the bump on your head go down."

" What's a bump," Alice stated with a raised eyebrow. About a few hours later, after the power had came

back on, Kowalski had completed running his tests on Alice, whose bump had shrunken to the size of a

baseball, and began gathering the results. When he was done gathering the results, he waddled over to

Skipper who was sitting in front of the TV with Private and Rico. They were watching a _Space Squids Movie _

_Marathon_.

" Skipper," Kowalski muttered as he sat down next to the lead penguin. " I'm sorry to tell you this, but

I'm afraid Alice's old memory is permanently lost, not to mention she has a higher percent chance of

having seizures."

" Great," Skipper moaned, not taking his eyes off of the screen. " Do you think you can fix it?"

" Skipper, it's permanent," Kowalski squeaked. " There's no way to reverse it."

" No way," Skipper whipped his head toward the tall intellect with a hint of concern in his voice.

" Nuh-uh," Kowalski sighed with a half-whisper as he shook his head from side to side.

" Aw, man," Skipper groaned as he glanced down at his feet. " Please tell me there's an up side to this?"

" She seems to care for us more," Kowalski pinged as he looked over at the lead penguin.

" Besides that," Skipper stated as he glanced back at Kowalski.

" We may get a zookeeper who is even nicer than Alice, before she lost her memory," Private, who was

sitting next to Skipper, whinnied.

" Men, an upside that won't make me worry about us getting a spy or a space squid as Alice's

replacement, please," Skipper huffed.

" Oh," Kowalski paused for moment, along with the others then sputtered. " There is none."

" Ugh," Skipper growled as he rested his head on his flippers, going back to watching the movie

marathon then mumbled. " Excelente."

The next day, after the storm had wetted down the city and left, the penguins began to sneak Alice out

of their habitat. " I don't understand," Alice peeped as she followed the penguins into the sewer. "

Where are you taking me?"

" To the other humans, of course," Private chattered. " There's a hospital not too far from here."

" Other humans," Alice murmured with a raised an eyebrow.

" Well, according to data and Biology, you are a _homo sapien _a.k.a. 'self-wise'," Kowalski

twittered. " Or, as people and us animals prefer, 'human'."

" What's a human," Alice rang.

" Have you looked in the mirror," Skipper chirped.

" Yes, I have," Alice buzzed. " Marlene showed it to me. Why?" Soon, the penguins found an exit from the

sewer, which was only a few feet away from a red brick, built hospital, and stealthily climbed out. From

there, the penguins led Alice to the entrance of the hospital, but let her go inside of it, alone.

After Alice had gone inside, alone, she walked over to a small, eggshelled counter, which had a young,

chocolate haired intern sitting behind it. She wore a medical doctor's outfit, while she was filling out

paper work. " Hi," the woman whistled as she glanced up at Alice with a grin. " How may I help you?"

" Hi, I'm Alice," Alice waved. " Are you a human?"

" Yes," the young intern responded, slowly. " So, what do you need?"

" I need to know exactly who I am," Alice squeaked with a shrug. " Plus, I don't even know where I live."

" Uh-oh," the intern yelped then stood up from the counter. " Come with me."

In the meantime, outside, the penguins were watching Alice and the intern talk. When they were done

talking, they walked threw a metal, double door, which was located to the right of the counter. " Well,"

Skipper gruffed, after the women were out of site. " That's one problemo solved."

" Skipper, if Alice is going to be here, what's going to happen to us and all the other animals at the zoo,"

Private squawked.

" I don't know, Private," Skipper sighed. " I just don't know."

* * *

Uh-oh. What is going to happen to all of the zoo animals? Also, what else is going to happen to Alice? Please stay tuned and find out more in Chapter 3. Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3

" Amnesiac Alice"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3

With their heads hanging low, the penguins returned to the zoo. Fortunately, for them, the man that always paged Alice on her walkie-talkie took care of the animals,

until he found another zookeeper. To his dismay, it was an old woman who used to work at the zoo when she was Alice's age, but retired later on down the road.

Also, she was his great aunt Nana who was an immigrant from Russia. " Hey," the woman shouted, after a week of working at the zoo. " What's with this disco music?

Disco is dead."

" Hey, Lady," Skipper hollered back from the bottom bunk, inside the HQ. " It's…Kowalski, what time is it?"

" Six o'clock, Sir," Kowalski said with a yawn. He was laying down on the very top bunk.

" It's six o'clock in the morning," Skipper snapped. " And some of us are trying to sleep-in, here."

" Skipper," Private whimpered from the bunk above Skipper's. " I miss Alice. She was …"

" Less hostile, more quiet, and well aware that she's not supposed to be over here, until seven," Skipper spat.

" I was going to say less mean," Private piped.

" Oh," Skipper piped then yawned.

" But what you said was good, too," Private peeped.

" Uh-huh," Rico grunted from above Private.

" Hey, otter," the old woman's voice whipped. " Stop with snoring. You sound like bolts in blender."

" Oh, Blue hair did not just insult my girlfriend," Skipper coughed as he glared in the direction of the hatch.

" Skipper, we've been through this," Kowalski groaned as he rolled his eyes. " You and Marlene broke up months ago, plus she's dating Antonio from the park,

remember?"

" Oh, yeah," Skipper murmured then paused. " Why'd we break up, again?"

" You both suggested it, because you two were arguing more than you usually did," Kowalski buzzed.

" On a positive note, at least you're still friends with her," Private chirped.

" Yeah," Skipper sighed as he looked down at his beak with solemn eyes. " Friends."

Outside, Nana spotted Alice who was standing in front of the zoo gates, waiting for them to open. She was wearing a green T-shirt, hiking boots, and blue jeans when

she saw Nana and waved at her. " Hey, stupid," Nana barked as she shook one of her fists in the air. " Buzz off."

" I need to talk to someone," Alice rang. " Who are you?"

" None of business," Nana hissed as she stomped toward the gate, in the same type of zookeeper's uniform that Alice wore. " Now, drop dead. Zoo don't open for

three hours."

" Well, you're not very nice," Alice whined as she looked down at the woman who was almost up to her shoulders. She had a hunchback and wore half-lens

eyeglasses. Also, she wore her hair in a high bun.

" Back in old country, this is nice," Nana roared as she came to a stop near the gate. " Now leave before I escort you."

" But," Alice squeaked.

" No buts, ands, or ifs," Nana snarled then pointed a finger away through the zoo gate. " Now back away from property."

" Okay," Alice shrieked then walked down the sidewalk, back to her parents' place. " Crazy lady." Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind and she scanned the area,

seeing if anybody was watching. Next, she walked over to one of the sewer entrances and lifted the lid off of it. After that, she climbed inside the sewer, while pulling

the lid back over the whole. From there, she began walking toward the penguin habitat.

Back at the HQ, Private, Rico, and Kowalski were all stretching, getting ready for their morning drills. Skipper, however, was sitting at the cinder block table, sipping his

fish coffee. He was thinking when Alice burst through the door, causing him and the other penguins to snap into defensive mode.

" Sorry to startle you, but I need to talk to you," Alice wheezed out, trying to catch her breath.

" About what," Private uttered as he and the others dropped the fighting stances.

" About who I really am," Alice trembled as she gestured to herself. " I mean, I know what my name is, but I don't know what kind of person I really was."

" You might want to sit down," Kowalski muttered. " This may take a while." Alice nodded her head and took a seat on the floor, cross-legged. From there, the

penguins explained everything they could to Alice about herself; everything that they knew about her when she was at the zoo, anyway. The rest of her life remained a

mystery, due to the fact of them not being hatched around her time and for the fact that they had only seen her at the zoo and nowhere else. When the penguins

were done telling the story, the woman turned pale. She had no idea that she was even like that. How she had been rude to guests, hardly cared about the animals,

and further more, did not have any friends. Shocked, Alice stood up and looked down at the penguins. " Well," Kowalski stated. " Is that all you came here for?"

" Yes," Alice said as she nodded her head, once. " Thank-you." Turning on her heels, Alice opened the door then entered the sewers. A few minutes later, she found an

exit to the surface and climbed through it. Once she climbed through it and placed the lid back to its normal spot, she turned around, coming face to face with Nana.

" I thought I told you to get lost," Nana howled. " Now, I shall punish you." Suddenly, Nana pulled her purse from behind her back and began twirling it in her hand with

one of her wrists. Wide-eyed, Alice turned around and began running toward the zoo exit. Nana chased after her, keeping a sneer on her wrinkled face. When Nana

caught up to Alice, she took her purse, which was filled with bricks, and hit Alice on the top of her head with it. Soon, Alice fell on her face and blacked out.

A half hour later, she heard voices then opened her eyes to find the penguins standing over her. " What do you birds want," Alice snapped as she sat up, giving the

penguins a glare. She felt a burning pain then placed her hand on top of her head. It was a baseball sized bump. " And what happened to my head," she growled.

" You were knocked out by Blue hair," Skipper stated as he looked up at Alice.

" Who's Blue hair," Alice tweeted as she looked down at the lead penguin then paused. " And why can I understand you?"

" Kowalski, analysis," Skipper barked at the tall intellect who was standing next to him.

" Her old memory has returned, but she still has the ability to understand us," Kowalski grunted.

" Oh," Skipper stated then held out his flipper to the side opposite of Kowalski. " Rico, hammer." Rico nodded his head then coughed up the hammer into Skipper's

flipper.

" Wait," Alice yipped as she put her hands in front of her. " I remember you birds, now. You took me in after I had lost my memory."

* * *

Well, Alice is back, thanks to Nana . Anywho . Coming up next in Chapter 4. See what the penguins do to Alice , now. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	4. Chapter 4

" Amnesiac Alice"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everybody. Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy.

Chapter 4

The penguins glanced at each other then back at her. Alice hopped onto her feet then stared at them.

" What exactly do you remember about us," Kowalski uttered, while raising an eyebrow.

" I remember everything," Alice chimed, while grinning.

" Boys, it looks like we have to move," Skipper grunted, while glancing at the team. " Go pack your things and say good-

bye to the Central Park Zoo."

The penguins turned around then began waddling back to their habitat.

" Wait," Alice squeaked, while following them. " You can't leave."

" We can and we will," Skipper retorted as he glared at her. " You know too much about our operation, which violates the

penguin code."

" So," Alice scoffed, while shrugging. " It's not like I'm going to tell anybody."

" That's what the enemy always says," Skipper muttered.

Soon, the penguins arrived at the fishbowl entrance.

" Enemy," Alice shrieked, while widening her eyes. " Listen, Buddy. I know I hated you birds not too long ago, but that was

before I knew what you were all capable of."

" Alice, he's right," Kowalski chirped. " We expected you to forget everything about our operation, after you got

your memories back, because you're our enemy. You didn't, which means we have to relocate and pretend this didn't

happen."

" I had no control over that," Alice screeched, while tossing her arms outward. " It's not like I asked for this to happen to

me."

" The feeling's mutual," Skipper uttered.

" Jarhead," Alice whispered, while folding her arms and glaring at the sky.

" I heard that," Skipper snapped.

" Kowalski, don't you have a memory eraser," Private chimed.

" I used to," Kowalski stated then hissed, while looking away. " Mort broke it and now I can't get it to work."

" Oh," Private sighed, while lowering his head.

" I'd still like to hit her in the head with a hammer," Skipper said, while holding up the hammer.

" Skipper, you could kill her," Kowalski uttered as he yanked the hammer out of Skipper's flippers. " We don't need our

flipper prints all over that. Our operation is exposed as it is."

" Fine," Skipper groaned, while tossing his flippers into the air. " Look. Why don't you just build a new memory eraser?"

" I suppose I could do that, but it'll take a few weeks," Kowalski said then scratched the back of his head with his flipper. "

The parts are really hard to get."

" Hold it," Alice squeaked as she put her hands out in front of her. " I will not allow you to erase those memories. They give

my life joy. Without them, my life is miserable and boring."

Private whimpered then sniffled, while wiping his eye.

" Skipper, we probably shouldn't do this," Private sobbed as he turned toward the leader. " It'd be like taking away your

coffee mug, Rico's doll, Kowalski's picture of Doris, and my _Lunacorns_."

" Private, we don't have any other options," Skipper stated, while putting his flippers on his hips. " This is something that we

have to do."

" No, it's not," Private shouted, while curling up his flippers. " It's unacceptable."

" Is that insubordination I'm hearing," Skipper barked, while raising an eyebrow.

" I'm afraid it is," Private snapped, while folding his flippers.

" Rico, lock him up," Skipper bellowed, while pointing a flipper at Private.

" No, Skipper," Rico grunted, while glaring at the penguin leader.

" What," Skipper squawked. " Are you mad…er…madder?"

" Nope," Rico retorted then stepped next to Private.

" Come on," Kowalski bellowed. " Alice has been our enemy ever since day one. She could put our lives in danger."

" I believe I've made my decision clear," Private snapped. " Besides, Alice has turned good. She's no

longer a threat to us. What's the harm in her knowing about us?"

" Private," Skipper sighed, while rolling his eyes. " Even if she was on our side, she could still blab about our entire operation

just by a slip of the tongue."

" I'm actually great at keeping secrets," Alice said, while clasping her hands. " If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you

something about me that nobody else knows."

" Whatever you share with us won't be nearly as valuable as whatever we've shared with you," Kowalski retorted then

sighed. " I'm sorry. It looks like we'll have to wipe those memories out, whether you like it or not."

54354525253432

Wow. Alice was actually willing to share a secret with them. Anyway, coming up next in Chapter 5. Will Alice agree to having part of her memories erased? Please, stay tuned and find out more.


End file.
